naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnought
The Dreadnought is a reocurring massive submarine, usually armed with a balance of powerful torpedoes, missiles and battleship tier guns. It's one of the few superships which is not an actual ship in the trilogy. In Naval Ops:Commander, it was a submarine of the Virishian Navy sent to attack the player's forces, alongside it's more powerful sister submarine, Nautilus. In Warship Gunner 2, it was sent to sink a fleet allied to the player. Capabilities The Dreadnought is one of the two underwater superships in the game. During it's first phase, it attacks the player with a barrage of torpedoes and missiles, while being immune to any anti-ship fire, it being a submarine. If it's damaged enough, it will surface and start attacking with the weapons of the 1st phase, and heavy weapons on it's deck. In Warship Gunner 2, instead of surfacing after taking enough damage, it will surface and dive in a cycle, making the player switch to anti-sub weaponary while it's underwater, and then wait until Dreadnought surface's again to use anti-ship weaponary. Tactics Dreadnought, compared to most superships, is relativelyaverage in terms of speed, but makes up with it's dive ability, it being a submarine. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, if the player failed to bring anti-sub weaponary or scouts, the Dreadnought cannot be sunk. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, it will stay near to where it spawned originally, waiting for the player to attack so it can counter with torpedoes and missiles. In Warship Gunner 2, it will pursue and attempt to destroy a fleet allied to the player, of which has to protect from Dreadnought. Defeating the Dreadnought In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, anti-sub weaponary and/or scouts are needed to defeat this boss. The player should also bring a considerable amount of machine guns to intercept Dreadnought's first phase weaponary, or the torpedoes and missiles are likely to sink the player's ship. In the second phase, the player should attack Dreadnought with torpedoes and/or heavy weaponary, as the player is no longer limited by the damage that anti-sub weaponary deals. The player should be also put a considerably high amount of hull-plating on the ship to deal with the high caliber guns that Dreadnought has on it's deck. In Warship Gunner 2, Dreadnought does have a weakness. If enough fire is concentrated around Dreadnought's stern, the player will damage Dreadnought's engines, making it slow down to a crawl and become easier to attack. Additionally, when Dreadnought is near the allied fleet, your allies will attack the dreadnought as well as the player, creating a combined effort between the player and the allied fleet to take down Dreadnought. It should also be mentioned that in Warship Gunner 2, the player can complete the mission without sinking the Dreadnought by waiting until the allied fleet withdraws the sector. Data Warship Gunner Area: B-08 Endurance: 20000 Armament 40.6cm 65-Caliber Oxygen Torpedoes II Missile Launcher 3 57mm Heavy Chain Gun Oxygen Torpedoes Guided Torpedoes II Oxygen Torpedoes II Naval Ops Commander Area: B-10 Defense 8700: Armament 30.5cm 65-Caliber Oxygen Torpedoes Torpedoes 40mm Heavy Chain Gun Missile Launcher Guided Torpedoes Supersonic Torpedoes Warship Gunner 2 Endurance: 18000 Speed: 44kts Weapons 40.6cm Gun 53.4cm Oxy Trp Anti-Ship Missile VLS 57mm Revolving Gun 48.3cm Oxy Trp 48.3cm Gdd Trp Trivia *In Warship Gunner 2, if you look closely at the opening cutscene, you can see either Dreadnought or Nautilus attacking the player's allies. *Dreadnought is also the name of a a type of battleship built in the 20th century, which revolutionised how battleships were made, even going to the extent that similar ships were also called dreadnoughts, and ships prior to the dreadnought ships being built were called pre-dreadnought battleships. Category:Supership